


Our Souls Burnin' Up

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: 2016 press tour, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我們都要被高空俱樂部開除會籍了。」<br/>「那個不是終身有效的嗎⋯⋯」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Souls Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> 最近吃太多糖，在腦中全轉化成了肉！XDDD  
> 篇名來自歌曲The Weeknd - Where You Belong，歌詞挺煽情的，有興趣可以聽聽看。

 

在雪梨飛往倫敦漫長的航班上，機上配合著雪梨時間已是半夜將燈光調暗，大部分乘客都已熟睡，只有零星幾個座位還亮著燈。

 

雖然這才宣傳的第一站，但短短幾天要一直重複適應不同的時差，Karl覺得這簡直要了他的老命，不過讓他心浮氣躁的是他想睡覺又睡不著。隔壁座位的John像個沒事人似的津津有味地看著機上提供的電影，當然不是因為他，John正帶著耳機安安靜靜地看。Karl嫉妒他隨時看上去總是那麼神采奕奕。

 

真正的原因是坐在後排的那一對嘰嘰喳喳的愛情鳥，從登機後他們的交談就沒停過，雖然兩人都壓低了聲音，但在靜謐的空間裡聽起來還是很惱人。Karl微闔著眼，希望下一刻就能不知不覺進入夢鄉，但那個時刻遲遲不來。

 

悄悄話終於停了下來，Karl鬆了口氣。但下一秒，Chris風風火火地朝著廁所的方向快步走去。這正是個好時機，既不用當面打斷他們兩個就能要Zach注意些，還有人想睡覺呢！

 

Karl起身轉向後頭。John注意到他的動作摘下耳機，饒富興味地看他要幹嘛。老實說他也一直聽到Zach和Chris說話的聲音，但嚴格來說顯然他倆無意打擾他人，不然也不會把聲音壓得極低，所以他只是戴上耳機，並不打算要他們停止交談。

 

「Zach，我說啊……」

 

在Karl發言的同時，Zach也站起身。「嗯？等等再說，我想去拿瓶水。」說完他沒等Karl回答便離開了座位。Karl傻眼地瞪著他的背影，悻悻然地坐下。

 

John探身過來。「怎麼，你想要他們閉嘴？」

 

「也不是……」Karl咕噥道。「要他們兩個閉嘴簡直不可能，天知道他們哪來那麼多說不完的話，都不膩的嗎。」

 

「看我聰明多了，戴上耳機就耳不聽為靜。或者你可以跟空服員要個耳塞。」

 

Karl皺眉。「是了，剛就覺得奇怪。要水喝的話直接按鈴叫空服員就好，幹嘛自己去拿？」

 

John裝出個驚訝的表情。「哇，你真的不知道Zach打算幹嘛？」

 

「幹嘛？」

 

John曖昧地笑著。「Chris才剛去了廁所，Zach就追了上去………」

 

「噢，shit！現在我需要安眠藥才行了。」

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


Chris關上水龍頭甩了甩手。剛剛他可憋了好一陣子，直到真的忍不住了才衝來廁所，因為Zach正在和他討論《The Trinity Six》。他覺得這本小說實在太精彩了，所以一看完就馬上塞給了Zach要他看。Zach斷斷續續拖了兩三個月才看完，不過他很開心Zach跟他一樣喜歡它，所以捨不得打斷Zach。但他因為憋尿，反倒沒很專心地聽Zach說話，這樣想想自己也是挺蠢的。Chris對著鏡子啞然失笑。

 

Chris才剛推開廁所的門，同時外頭有人拉開門，甚至沒等他出去就擠了進來。Chris驚叫出聲，下意識就要把對方推出去。「先生，你都沒注意到裡面有人的嗎！」Chris的語氣有些氣憤。

 

但對方沒出去，反而低低地笑了起來。「Christopher。」

 

Chris這才抬頭看向來者。「天啊，可惡的Zach，你想嚇死我？」他搥了Zach的手臂一拳。「你也想上廁所？那先讓我出去啊。」

 

只見Zach嘴角愉悅地勾起，他從牛仔褲口袋掏出了兩個小包裝，在Chris眼前晃了晃。「寶貝，我們好久沒在飛機上做了，都要被高空俱樂部開除會籍了。」

 

「那個不是終身有效的嗎⋯⋯」Chris咕噥道，但他看清Zach手上拿著的是什麼後瞬間漲紅了臉。「你早就預謀好的？」

 

Zach挑眉。「當然，我們很少有機會搭同一班飛機，得把握機會才行。」

 

Chris想起第一次還是他提議的，他一直對高空俱樂部躍躍欲試，但做完他就後悔了。但因為是一時興起所以沒有帶套，結果那次剩下的航程中他一直坐立不安，夾緊了屁股就怕Zach留在裡頭的精液流出來。而Zach一路上一副得意洋洋的樣子，讓他氣得牙癢癢的。

 

好吧，至少這次他有準備套子。

 

Chris翻了個白眼，伸手攬過Zach的脖子將他拉向自己便吻了上去。「要做就快點，拖太久Karl他們會起疑的。」

 

「他們看到了我跟著你來廁所，光用膝蓋想也知道我們在幹嘛。」

 

Chris的雙頰紅得簡直要滴出血，他忿忿地啃咬著Zach的鎖骨，使得Zach又低低笑了起來，整個胸膛因此而震動。其實Chris一直偷偷喜歡著靠在Zach因為笑聲而震動的胸膛的感覺，令他感到心安。

  
  


他們這兩個大男人擠在這狹小的廁所裡實在很不舒服，但這就是高空俱樂部的樂趣之一不是？

 

Zach勾起Chris的下巴，將他拖進一個激情四溢的吻裡。在唇舌交纏之際，Zach把Chris的牛仔褲褪到大腿，而Chris專注地吸吮著他的舌頭，一副渾然未覺。

 

Zach的大手罩住他挺翹的臀瓣大力揉捏起來，Chris發出一聲嗚咽，稍稍退開吸了幾口氣又親了上去。「Zach、Zach——」他的雙手扯著Zach的拉鏈，但越急就越打不開。

 

「別急寶貝。」Zach一俐落地解開自己的褲頭，Chris就迫不及待地掏出Zach已經半勃的老二，和自己的握在一起套弄起來。Zach拆開小包潤滑劑的包裝，倒了一半在Chris手裡。重又吻上Chris的同時，把沾滿潤滑劑的手指探向他的穴口。但Chris的雙腿囿於褲子無法張開，Zach也施展不開。Chris便踩掉鞋子，而Zach就跟著褪下他的褲子。

 

「轉過身，Chris。」

 

Chris照做，張開雙腿，手撐著艙壁站著。Zach貼在Chris身後，沿著頸項舔吻。他試探地推進一節手指，搔刮著穴口周圍敏感的肌肉。而經過昨晚後現還鬆軟著的內部輕易地就接納了手指的侵入，Zach隨即又加入了一指在甬道裡轉動擴張起來。

 

Chris晃了晃臀部，「別浪費時間做前戲了，直接幹進來。」

 

聽起來Chris的態度有點敷衍，想趕快了事似的，這樣多沒意思啊。Zach於是故意用力按下Chris的前列腺，滿意地聽他爆出一串淫靡的呻吟。

 

「噓——」Zach湊到Chris耳邊，壓低了聲音道：「你不想你甜膩的呻吟被外頭的空服員聽到吧？」

 

Chris驚恐地睜大了眼，側頭看向Zach搖了搖頭。

 

「很好，因為我也不想。那麼甜心，再說一次？」

 

「Zach，操我。」Chris聲似蚊蚋，還帶著一點顫音。

 

Zach邪惡的指尖再次按下那敏感點，甚至在上頭打著轉。「不對，再試一次。」

 

這下Chris顫抖的嗓音甚至變成了啜泣。「求你，Zach⋯⋯用你的老二用力幹我，求你快點進來——」

 

「好的、好的，就來，my love。」Zach退出手指，而Chris的括約肌像是捨不得他般地收縮著。Zach以牙齒撕開保險套的包裝，用最快的速度替自己戴上套子，示意Chris抬起左腳踩在馬桶蓋上。而Chris也配合地撐著艙壁壓低上身抬起屁股。

 

一待Chris準備好，Zachㄧ手掐著他的胯部，一手扶著自己已經硬到不行的老二抵著Chris的穴口。「Christopher——」

 

「喔操，你廢話真多。」Chris撅起臀部主動往後撞，迎上Zach的挺進，一下就撞進到最深處，兩人同時呻吟出聲。Zach沒給Chris適應的時間就緩緩地抽送起來，每一下都刻意擦過總能使Chris瘋狂的那點。

 

Chris咬著下唇壓抑著叫出聲的衝動，但一絲絲的低吟還是從嘴角逸出。

 

Zach發現了Chris死命咬著嘴唇，心疼得別過他的臉吻了上去，舌尖頂開Chris的齒關，含住他的下唇輕輕舔吻。但他們胸背相貼的姿勢十分不利於接吻，唾沫沿著嘴角流下，Zach一路往下舔去，在Chris的頸窩細細密密地啃著。

 

外頭突然傳來聲響，Chris嚇得倒抽口氣，甬道也因此緊絞住Zach深埋在裡頭的陰莖。

 

Zach發出一聲悶哼，加快了抽送的速度。但深怕被發現的緊張感讓Chris越夾越緊，Zach低咆出聲突然退出Chris的身體。在Chris還不明究理的瞬間將他翻過身抵在了艙壁上，雙唇狠狠地堵上Chris的。舌頭如狂風般橫掃著Chris口腔內部，而Chris也不甘示弱地緊揪著Zach的頭髮激烈回吻。

 

Zach的雙手托著Chris的臀，不需多言Chris就抬腳環住了他的腰。Zach用他全身的重量將Chris牢牢地抵在艙壁上，再次進入了他。即使Chris牢牢環抱住Zach的肩膀，他自身的體重還是絕大部分都壓在了他們交合之處，使Zach的陰莖進得不能更深。強烈的滿足感讓Chris想放聲大叫，但嘴被緊緊堵住，所有的吶喊化為破碎的呻吟，被Zach悉數吞下。

 

Zach凶狠地操著他懷裡的寶貝，每一次填滿他便覺得自己的心漲得滿滿的。像是永遠也要不夠他、永遠也愛不夠他。這麼強烈的情感他找不到方式訴之於口，只能化為具體的行動激烈地表達著他無盡的愛意。其實他也擔心會有人想使用廁所，便加快了挺動的速度，同時握住Chris的性器一同擼動。

 

「Zach……Zach……我就要——」Chris低泣道。

 

「等等我，Christopher。」Zach最後衝刺了幾下終於射了，他立即就從Chris的體內退出，快速地拉掉套子拋進垃圾桶裡。蹲下來一手握住Chris的陰莖根部，張口含住了龜頭，而舌尖在鈴口上不停打轉。

 

強烈的射精感讓Chris簡直要哭出聲，即使咬著下唇還是阻止不了自己發出一連串的嗚咽。Zach性感的薄唇裹著他的冠部不停吸吮，Chris根本沒可能再堅持下去，根部的禁錮一鬆開他便全數射在了Zach嘴裡。

 

Chris雙腿直打顫，Zach站起身將他圈進懷裡溫柔地吻著他。雖然Zach將精液都吞了下去，但Chris還是在他嘴裡嚐到自己濃烈的味道，高潮的餘韻沖刷著他們相擁著的身心。

 

慢慢平復下來後，Zach開始打理他們的儀容。而Chris還是一副暈乎乎的模樣，可愛得讓Zach忍不住又偷了幾個吻。多虧他事先的萬全準備，他們看上去只是衣著有些凌亂。

 

Zach推開門讓Chris先出去，而他探頭張望外頭，似乎沒人注意到這邊，他便招呼Zach趕快出來。這時Chris才注意到廁所門上掛著他進去前還不存在的「清潔中」的牌子，他朝Zach挑眉，而Zach只是露出個狡黠的笑容，指著不遠處像是完全沒注意到他們倆而只是一直低頭忙碌的空服員。

 

Chris恍然大悟的同時又羞紅了臉，他朝Zach的肩上掄了一拳。「萬一他說出去怎麼辦？」

 

「不會的，只要你等等也給他簽個名。他們早就見怪不怪了，你又不是不知道高空俱樂部的會員有多龐大。」

 

Chris又給了他一拐子後氣呼呼地跺著腳走回座位，Zach笑咪咪地跟在他後頭。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


John看到他們倆終於回來了，發出嘖嘖的聲音。Chris瞥了他一眼，便滿臉通紅地低頭鑽回自己的座位，而笑得一臉饜足的Zach還跟他擊了個掌。

 

一旁的Karl翻了個白眼，「什麼都別說！」

 

「也沒打算跟你們分享。」Zach低笑兩聲也回到座位上去。

 

後頭又傳來低低的說話聲，但迥異於稍早的聊天聲而是模糊的耳語。Karl已經完全放棄要他們閉嘴的念頭，他看向正打算再次帶上耳機的John。

 

「下次我絕對要坐得離他們兩個越遠越好。」Karl咬牙切齒地說道。

 

  
  
  
-Fin-

 


End file.
